fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wold (Spy's Sexelent Adventure)
|-| Mitsuru = |-| True Form = |-| Ultimate Form = |-| Original Body = |-| Disguised = Summary Wold started out in the service of the Emoji men, doing their dirty work. However, overtime, he became more jaded to his masters, until he eventually outright refused to work for them anymore. As punishment, he was transformed into an inferior lifeform, and banished from the Emoji Temple. This infuriated Wold, and, after 2 years, he used block satellites to try to take over Google+ and become a god. Of course, his plans quickly had a wrench thrown into them, as the memers quickly wiped out his forces and Pcwiz was able to rip away from his facade as Mitsuru. But, he was able to escape after killing Pcwiz, and made a new army of Baggett robots with the help of George Washintoad. Though even then, the memers were still able to press on, and eventually kill Wold once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, At least 8-C with Blocking | Unknown physically, At least 8-B with blocking, Higher with Size Manipulation Name: Misturu (Alias used before his true form was uncovered), Wold Origin: Spy's Sexelent Adventure Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown. Appears to be some kind of emoji. Powers and Abilities: Forcefield Creation (via blocking), Small Size (Type 0), Energy Projection via his "Ultimate Form" (Able to shoot lasers) | Same as before, along with Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Does not fight in melee), At least Building level with Blocking (Was able to cause great damage to The Sexelent Spy with a single Block based attack. With a particularly powerful block, was able to kill Pcwiz, who is strong enough to break through his block machines single handedly) | Unknown physically, At least Building level with Blocking (The Red Universe's revival makes people stronger then they were in their first life), Higher with Size Manipulation (Grew to the point that not even all the memers combined could have any hope of getting through his blocking, and he had to be destroyed from the inside) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Able to keep up with the memers in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Physically (All hits he has shown to take have dealt immense damage to his host body, and eventually lead to his demise), At least Building level with Blocking (Able to completely no sell the attacks of most of the memers, including The Sexelent Spy's Consecutive Hot +1, requiring all of them blasting Wold at once to finally break through them) | Unknown physically, At least Building level with Blocking, Higher with Size Manipulation Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of Meters normally, Kilometers with prep (Was able to take over the meme satellites, which hover in orbit above Google+) Standard Equipment: A host body for him to opperate. Otherwise, none notable. Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to form an entire army, build his own bodies, and formulate a plan to rule the world all on his own) Weaknesses: His bodies are extremely weak, and without Blocking, they are prone to break easily against comparable opponents. Key: Part 3 | Revived by CIC Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blocking:' Wold's main ability. It allows him to fire projectiles labeled "BLOCKED", which allow him to deal a great amount of damage. He can also use these for defensive purposes. *'Molecular Acceleration:' After being revived by CIC, Wold implanted a chip that allowed him to increase in size and power dramatically. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spy's Sexelent Adventure Category:Unknown Tier Category:Forcefield Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Tier 8